Realizations
by KTarra
Summary: Jon has to come to terms with his changing feelings towards Jennifer following the events of Freedom One.


**Realizations**

**By: Ktarra**

This is not part of my Conversations series. I have several more of those in the works. This was just an idea that popped into my head while listening to the radio the other day.

Many many thanks to my totally awesome and wonderful beta, Windjammers! You rock!

Summary: Jon has to come to terms with his changing feelings towards Jennifer following the events of Freedom One.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing around with these wonderful characters. I belong to the Pilot didn't die, damnit! Club so if this becomes a series I can promise she will not die any time soon. Someday probably after a long life lived with Jon but not before that.

Okay on with the fun….

CP&CPC&CP

The five members of the Power team made their way through the tunnels of the Passages. They had stopped in to pick up more supplies and to have Jennifer checked over by Cheryl Grissom, the teams preferred doctor, following the events of a few days ago when she'd had a wall collapse on her.

They had accepted a mission from Freedom One to bring all the major resistance leaders to a meeting to unite the Resistance in the fight against Dread. Getting the various Resistance teams to unite would be a huge blow to Dread's plans. However, the old saying of that hindsight is 20/20 could not be truer.

No one had even suspected until it was almost too late that Christine Larabee, also known as Freedom One, had been a Dread Overunit and certainly no friend to the Resistance. If Jennifer and Elzer Pulaski had not shown up when they did, her plan to capture the major Resistance leaders might have succeeded. As it was, she had sent Jennifer and Elzer into a trap intending for Blastarr to kill Jennifer for betraying Dread and to stop Elzer since he could recognize her. Jennifer had been injured in the melee when Blastarr brought a wall down on her.

It wasn't until after they returned to the base that they realized Jennifer was injured. Scout and Tank had arrived at the base first, checked with Mentor who had been monitoring communications only to learn there was nothing new to report, then began to throw together a late supper by the time Matt, Jon and Jennifer arrived. They didn't talk about what had happened. All that false hope created by Freedom One had come crashing down, and with it, their moods. Disappointed, they ate their supper in relative silence, the quiet broken only by the occasional comments such as 'pass the bread, please.' Slowly, one would finish and leave the table to go back to their quarters, then another, until Jon and Jennifer were the only two left to clean up. Jon noticed that Jennifer was moving rather slow, but then again, they all were. He didn't think there was anything to worry about until they were walking back to their respective quarters and Jennifer stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on the wall as if to steady herself. Jon called her name but she didn't hear him. Then her eyes slipped close, and she began to fall. Jon caught her before she could hit the floor, scooped her up in his arms, and headed for the infirmary. He immediately called for Matt who rushed into the medical wing to see Jennifer lying ashen on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked Jon.

"I don't know. She just passed out."

Matt ran some medical scans, and that was when they discovered the extent of how badly she was injured, just not the _how_ she was injured.

"Did she say anything to you?" Matt asked.

"No. Not a word. She seemed all right at supper. How bad is it?"

"She's one big bruise," Matt answered. "A couple of cracked ribs and what looks like a concussion."

Jon got very quiet, then finally said, "Let's contact Elzer. He must know what happened to her... damn it!"

Matt looked up at him. "What?"

"She was limping when they got back. Elzer was helping her to walk. I should have asked then."

"We got busy then," Matt reminded him.

They tried contacting Elzer, but he was out of range. They'd have to wait for Jennifer to wake up to find out what happened.

And when she did wake up and told them, they had another reason to hate Christine Larabee. Still, medical considerations came before personal revenge. It was clear Jennifer needed a doctor.

Matt had been able to get in contact with Dr. Cheryl Grissom at her newest hospital and have her review their scans. None of Jennifer's injuries were life threatening, they just needed time to heal. Cheryl had offered for them to bring Jennifer to the new hospital in old Indianapolis so she could look her over and Jennifer could use the regenerator for her ribs. The team had their own regenerator but it was currently in need of a few replacement parts. The team hadn't hesitated and carefully loaded her into the jumpship and headed out.

Several hours later, Jennifer was sleeping soundly in a regenerator thanks to a mild sedative that Cheryl insisted she take. The rest of the Power team minus Jon was passed out in the extra chairs around the room. Cheryl had tried to get them to bunk out on some of her open beds but the guys didn't want to take up space that might be needed at any moment.

Jon was sitting outside Jennifer's room stewing a bit. He was more than a little peeved at himself for not noticing or even thinking to ask if Jennifer was okay when she and Elzer showed up. The fact that Jennifer had been allowing Elzer to help her walk should have been a big hint, but he'd been so caught off guard by Christine Larabee's betrayal that he'd completely missed it.

The sound of approaching feet broke his train of thought as he looked up. Cheryl was heading his way with a reader in her hand. He started to stand but she motioned him to stay seated.

CP&CP&CP

"Her scans are looking good, Jon. She's going to be okay and ready to return home with you all in a few hours. I'm going to be at the Passages in a few days, and Matt says your team is about ready for a supply run, so I want you to meet me there, and I'll check her over again just to make sure she's continuing to heal properly," she stated, taking in how Jon's worried appearance lifted a bit at her words.

"Okay, will do."

Cheryl started to step through the door, but paused a moment.

"Elzer Pulaski's team was in here earlier-"

"How'd he get here? The location we were at is several hours away?" Jon interrupted.

"They got here the same way you always do. They flew. They and about a dozen other teams are within a few hours flight time of this hospital. So anyway, apparently, Jennifer wasn't the only one injured in the scuffle with Blastarr. It also appears that she made _quite _an impression on him. As it's not exactly a secret that Matt and I are involved, he was asking all kinds of questions. I did my best to give vague answers, but I'd suggest you get it in gear and do something or you're going to miss your chance," she finished and stepped through the door leaving a confused Resistance captain in her wake.

CP&CP&CP

A few days later, Captain Jonathan Power was still a bit out of sorts over that whole fiasco. He knew he couldn't have known that Christine was an overunit, but a small part of him kept insisting he should have. He'd been around enough of them. If he had, then Jennifer might not have been hurt.

It wasn't as if Jennifer hadn't been injured before. She had been hurt far worse in the past, but he had noticed that it was starting to bother him more the last few months whenever she was injured on a mission. Jon was trying hard not to analyze these new revelations too much, especially after the kiss she'd given him when they'd crashed at Oasis a couple of months ago. He didn't like where such an analysis could lead him. He didn't want to admit that he cared about her a lot more than a commanding officer should care about one his subordinates. And his feelings had nothing to do with her role on the team. He didn't know how his changing feelings would change his command style. Would he place Jennifer's life above the others because he was falling in love with her?

When the team agreed to take Jennifer in and eventually offer her a position on the team, he had not even considered that this might become a problem. He was so focused on defeating Dread, and she was just learning what it was to be human. The possibility that he would eventually find himself in this situation was never even considered. Now that he was faced with it, he found he had no idea what to do.

Upon arriving at the Passages, they'd made their way down to the Medical Pavilion where Cheryl Grissom had been waiting for them. She'd arrived earlier in the day to help finalize plans for yet another Resistance hospital out in the wastelands. This one was going to be located not far from old Tijuana. The tunnels that had once been used to smuggle drugs and illegal immigrants were ideal to create another underground network much like the Passages and would be a perfect place to for another hospital.

After a thorough exam, she'd declared that Jennifer would be able to return to missions the following week. Her ribs were healing up nicely. The regenerator had sped up the process considerably, but still, time was needed for her body to heal completely.

Upon hearing Cheryl's advice, Jon had determined they'd spend the next week either doing recon or carrying supplies out to the various settlements. There were always requests for medical or mechanical parts, as well just the basic necessities. Doing that would keep Jennifer busy, and if he could find a reason for Jennifer to stay in the ship, then all the better in his mind. Although he doubted that he'd be very successful with that venture.

"So, Captain, what's the plan?" Scout asked, interrupting Jon's train of thought.

Jon stopped their progression to the supply depot and turned to his team.

"We're going to fulfill some of the requests for supplies we've received and do a few recon missions until next week when Pilot returns to full mission status."

"Captain, I'm fine. Cheryl's just being overly cautious," Jennifer suggested.

Turning to the youngest member of his team, he was once again struck by her eyes. Had they always been that light grey with just the hint of icy blue in them? Or was he just becoming a romantic sap as he got older? Of course, it didn't help that she'd left her hair down either. Her hair framed her face and showed off her eyes beautifully.

He let out a sigh. He really needed to get a hold of himself.

"Cheryl may be overcautious, but we've all had a few too many injuries lately. I think we could do with some easy missions for a week. Let's gather up the supplies we need and the settlements are asking for and deliver them. You all know what we'll need, so let's get them and meet back in the jumpship in a few hours."

Several hours later, Jon entered the hanger to find Jennifer had already made her way back to the ship with the supplies she'd been in charge of gathering. She'd been kneeling down looking inside one of the boxes when she suddenly raised her head as someone had called her name. Jon looked around and saw Elzer Pulaski quickly approaching the jump ship. How was he there? Cheryl had mentioned he'd been at the Indianapolis facility a few hours before they were. They hadn't been able to raise him on the radio a few days earlier, but there he was at the Passages?

Something in the way Elzer was smiling at her did not sit right with Jon. He stopped and watched their interaction for a few minutes. Finally deciding he'd seen enough, he walked over to his ship and _HIS_ pilot.

Elzer spotted him immediately.

"Captain, so good to see you," Elzer said, putting his hand out.

Jon took it. "Good to see you too. What brings you to the Passages?"

"My team needed supplies and the Indianapolis facility is still trying to get established. Dr. Grissom has the hospital in top shape but the supply depot is taking a bit longer understandably. So we made the flight out here yesterday."

"It does take time for the new supply centers to get up and running," Jon replied.

"I didn't get a chance to thank Jennifer for saving my life a few days ago, so when I spotted her here, I decided to take the opportunity. It's not every day that such a beautiful woman saves my life," the newest Resistance leader returned.

Jon caught the blush on Jennifer's face at Elzer's words.

"You're welcome," Jennifer replied a bit uncomfortably. Jon knew Jennifer had never quite learned how to take personal compliments on her looks. In the Dread Youth, physical appearances had never been a consideration for anything. Out in the Wastelands, while still not that important, a beautiful woman could still garner attention and Jon was learning very quickly that not only was Jennifer beautiful to him, but to others as well. And damn it, he didn't like it. Not one little bit.

And there it was. He was jealous. He couldn't help but think to himself that his life just got a lot more complicated.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a meal? My team won't be heading back out for several hours," Elzer inquired, a very hopeful look on his face.

Jon wanted to answer for her so badly, but he knew he shouldn't. He looked at Jennifer. She had what his mother would describe as 'the deer in the headlights' look. She'd never been asked 'out' before. He spotted the rest of his team approaching as Jennifer formulated her response.

"Um..that's very nice of you to ask, Elzer, but we've got some supplies to deliver this afternoon. We're scheduled to leave as soon as we load up," she replied.

Elzer didn't bother to hide the disappointed look on his face. "Some other time then perhaps?"

"Perhaps," she returned.

"Then I will let you get on with your work. Until next time," he said and headed off to find the rest of his team.

Jennifer wasted no time in climbing inside the jump ship and beginning the preflight checks.

Jon took a minute outside to gather his thoughts as the rest of his team finally made their way over to the ship. A few young men from the supply depot were following them with their pallets of supplies loaded on flat carts that made moving such large items much easier.

"What was that all about?" Matt inquired as the four men made their way around to cargo hold.

"Elzer wanted to thank Jennifer for saving his life."

"And?" Scout asked.

"And what?" Jon returned.

"Captain, she bolted inside the ship as soon as he left," Tank put in.

Again, Jon sighed. "He also asked her to join him for a meal. It appears she made quite an impression on him."

"Well, it isn't every day that a guy has a beautiful woman save his life," Robert quipped.

"That's exactly what he said to her," Jon replied a little irritably.

The three men chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Jon, are you blind? 'Cause I promise you, we're not. We've been watching the two of you circle each other for the last few months. Get your head out of your ass and do something about it before you lose her to someone like Elzer," Matt firmly stated, leading the other two men to the back of the ship to begin loading the supplies.

Jon knew he should help them, but something told him he needed to check on Jennifer first. Jon stepped up the stairs loud enough to alert her that someone was coming in. He headed to the front to see Jennifer steadily working her way through the pre-flight checklist.

He quietly sat down in the co-pilots chair. Jennifer glanced over at him and smiled a bit but kept right on working.

"You know, you could've had dinner with him if you wanted too," Jon spoke quietly, not wanting the others to hear as they went in and out of the cargo bay. He'd learned a long time ago that voices tended to carry in the jumpship.

Jennifer paused in her tasks to turn and face him.

"I know. I didn't want to," she replied just as quietly before returning to her work.

"Why not?"

Jennifer's lip quirked into a sly smile as she replied, "If I've got to spell it out for you, Captain, then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

Jon chuckled a bit. "You've been spending too much time with Cheryl."

"Matt would say there's no such thing," she replied, causing him to laugh a bit more.

The pair fell into a companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So if you're not interested in having dinner with Elzer, would you be interested in having dinner with me one evening?"

That smile appeared again, and Jon knew he was about to get zinged.

"We have dinner every night, Jon," she quipped.

He couldn't help but smile. She had a wicked sense of humor when she let it show.

"I meant without the other three jokers tagging along."

"Oh, you mean just you and me, like a date?"

"Yes, like a date."

"I'll think about it," she responded, not able to hide her smile. "Cheryl said I should never accept too quickly."

Jon couldn't hide his shocked expression. He'd never had a woman tell him she'd think about it. It was bruising to his ego just a bit. Jon had always been popular with the ladies. No matter where he went, his reputation as a successful resistance leader preceded him. His reputation, well, it was safe to say he had fans. Some of those female fans were more than willing to be his companion for one night, but he was raised to be a gentleman. He wouldn't kiss and tell, but because he had such choices, he had always been rather selective in the company he kept. Too many were just interested in his reputation. Very few were interested in the person

"I think I'm going to speak to Cheryl about the advice she's giving you," he retorted with a grin.

"Well, while you're coming up with whatever it is you'd like to tell her, and remember whatever you tell her she'll just repeat to Matt, you should go help the others finish loading the ship," Jennifer replied.

Jon had to admit he liked this side of Jennifer. She didn't let this side out much, especially outside of the base. Jennifer could banter and give as good as she got. He nodded with another chuckle and amused "_Yes, Captain_" rose from his seat to head back to the hold.

When he got to the ladder leading down to the hold, he heard Jennifer call his name. He turned and looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Cheryl never specified exactly how long I was supposed to wait before giving an answer so I figure this is long enough. I'd like to have dinner with you sometime, even though I haven't got a clue as to when or how we'd accomplish that."

John couldn't help the huge smile that bloomed on his face. "I'll take care of that part. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"All right," the young pilot replied.

The two continued to stand in their respective places until a voice from below broke the atmosphere with a decided lack of subtlety.

"If you two are done having your moment, we could sure use Jon's help down here!"

Both Jon and Jennifer blushed.

"I'm not the only spending too much time with Cheryl," Jennifer quipped in what she thought was a quiet voice.

"There's no such animal," the voice called back.

"I better get down there before this turns into a free-for-all," Jon replied.

"Probably. I'll finish pre-flight and we'll be ready to go as soon as you all finish loading the ship."

"Okay. We'll talk later," he said as he descended the ladder down into the hold. His last glance of Jennifer was as she was climbing back into her pilot's chair. Yes, his life just got a lot more complicated. Balancing the personal and the professional so to speak would be hard, but something told him it'd be worth in the end. Now he just had to face the rest of his team and the ribbing he knew was coming.

CP&CP&CP

I'm _still_ not sure if this is where I'm ending this yet or not. It feels like a good place to end it for now. I'm not sure if this one will become a series yet or not.

Pleaes R&R. They are very important to the writing process!


End file.
